Arcanes
by Neviy
Summary: Nous n'étions que des enfants, perdus dans un monde sans nuances, violemment bousculés, écartés soudain et jugés pour un étendard à la teinte émeraude, nous étions les Serpentards. (Mise en lumière de personnages intéressants mais peu exploités à travers une courte série).
1. Arcane 6 - Pansy

_Bonsoir,_

 _En ce 17 décembre, je reviens vers vous, avec un écrit, le premier en solo, sur le fandom qui enchante mes nuits, mes jours et mes mots._

 _Issue de nulle part, cette idée de mini-série m'a traversée, alors je la partage. Celles qui me connaissent un peu n'ignorent rien de mon amour pour les arts mystiques, l'astrologie et les cycles de lune (Val, coeur)._

 _J'ai donc décidé d'essayer de valoriser quelques personnages qui me tiennent à coeur. En quatre courts chapitres, chacun d'eux centré sur un personnage, les serpentards seront associés à une carte du tarot. Commençons par Pansy._

 _Merci à Aki, tu sais pourquoi, pour tout, Val, acolyte du meilleur signe et Nott In Shape, meilleure collaboratrice sur les verts et argents._

 _Bonne lecture,_

* * *

 _Je demande pas grand chose, je voulais seulement devenir immortel avant de mourir, survivre à tous mes ennemis mortels, avant de mourir._

Nos sourires n'étaient que lueurs, façades mensongères et apparences trompeuses ; l'obscurité triomphait rieuse, masquant au monde nos facettes pourtant multiples et parfois si brillantes.

Nous étions les astres isolés, tant éloignés de la lune que de vos coeurs, éclairant puissamment l'autre face d'une planète si belle à découvrir et que vous ne connaissiez en fait que trop peu.

Nos coeurs se gonflaient et se tordaient successivement, sans nous épargner, laissant nos esprit brouillés, déchirés, chaque jour plus purs et paradoxalement un peu plus foncés.

Nous n'étions que des enfants, perdus dans un monde sans nuances, violemment bousculés, écartés soudain et jugés pour un étendard à la teinte émeraude, nous étions les Serpentards.

* * *

 **L'amoureuse.**

L'amoureux est associé à l'altruisme, au dévouement et à la confiance. Il peut aussi représenter les doutes, l'instabilité et les choix impossibles.

 _Le teint pâle et l'âme noire._

Furieusement, par une succession de gestes frénétiques, imprécis, trop larges, presque violents, elle essuyait son visage pâle et finalement trop commun, triste et même un peu banal. Meurtrissures cachées sous un teint parfait, douceur dissimulée derrière une indécente cruauté, fragilité balayée par la tempête destructrice des années, elle rit aux éclats. Et ce fut en éclats que son coeur se brisa, organe vital en miettes, étalé sanguinolent sur le marbre émeraude de la salle de bain.

Pansy était l'amoureuse, debout droite et fière sous l'étendard maudit.

Mais ce soir, la bannière de jade ne claquait plus dans le vent, et la reine n'était plus qu'une jeune femme imparfaite, hésitante, plus humaine que jamais. La brune balaya sa frange foncée sur le côté et tenta un sourire. Un peu de travers mais diablement sincère, la courbure labiale s'échappa la pièce en silence.

Pansy la perdit de vue, tandis qu'elle s'envolait, toucher quelques autres princes, les frappant en plein coeur.

Et lorsqu'elle regagna la salle commune des odieux serpents qu'elle aimait tant à mourir que silencieusement, des prunelles liquoreuses, métalliques et feuillages la caressèrent avec une tendresse débordante.

Droit, éclaboussant le monde alentour de sa prestance animale, Blaise Zabini se départit du mépris, qui semblait pourtant ancré dans son attitude comme la haine l'était dans les yeux du monde. Précis et acéré comme la dague qu'il avait à la place de langue, il attrapa une bouteille et la lança vers la belle brune, qui l'attrapa habilement au vol.

Elle était la force, la résistance, imperméable même à son magnétisme. Elle tenait, à bout de bras, un groupe disloqué et abîmé, supportait sans fléchir la tâche ingrate et peu juste dans laquelle la vie semblait l'avoir projetée. A sa manière, taquin et joueur, Blaise lui manifestait une reconnaissance infinie.

Affalé dans un fauteuil de belle facture, emmuré dans un de ses mutismes énigmatiques, Draco Malfoy semblait avoir les yeux clos. Pourtant, chatouillé par le parfum floral familier de la brune, il jeta sa main en avant, attrapant au passage ses phalanges fines. Elle se retrouva assise sur les genoux pointus du blond, qui lui piqua une bise sur la joue. Un sourire fleurit, imperceptible, sur le visage anguleux de Draco tandis qu'elle se relevait en pestant, faussement indignée.

Elle était l'amour, la puissance, la féminité transpirait d'elle à chaque seconde. Indifférente aux obstacles, elle jouait avec le monde, déployant une beauté limpide et un charme trouble, congédiant ses peurs d'un gracieux mouvement de tête. Dédaignant les mots, conservant toutefois une réelle intensité, Draco lui signifiait, parfois, fugacement un amour dédié, fraternel et immuable.

Discret, à son habitude, intriguant au possible derrière son livre, Théodore Nott suivait la scène de ses yeux dont le vert transperçait les abîmes les plus obscurs. Avec une grâce féline, il se décala, ménageant une place ou la brune s'assit sans mot dire. Alors qu'elle rivait ses propres prunelles vers les lignes du livre complexe qu'il lisait, Théodore rabattit la couverture de soie sur les épaules menues de la jeune femme.

Elle était l'esprit, l'intelligence, le trait de lumière sur les questions sombres. Juste dans ses réflexions, elle tirait des flèches qui ne manquaient jamais leurs cibles. Elle régnait ingénieusement sous sa bannière. Et en lui laissant pénétrer un espace privé et chéri, Théodore l'observait, une lueur admirative dans son regard éclairé.

Ils étaient les serpentards, toujours meurtris mais fiers. Ils étaient les serpentards et leur reine volait parfois en éclats. Ils étaient les serpentards et ils étaient ensemble envers et contre tout.

* * *

 _Merci, à très vite pour notre cher Zabini..._


	2. Arcane 15 - Blaise

_Bonsoir,_

 _Plus vite que prévu, cette fois, je vous retrouve avec_ Blaise _, personnage diabolique et odieusement sympathique à exploiter._

 _La dernière partie m'a échappée, mais je sais qu'elle plaira à certaines._

 _Merci à_ Val _,_ Aki _pour les références musicales,_ Nott In Shape _pour le pairing dément de fin,_ Racoonims _pour sa review fort agréable._

 _Bonne lecture,_

* * *

 **Le Diable.**

L'arcane du diable représente le magnétisme, le mystère et la tentation. Il est le symbole même du charisme mais peut aussi signifier un fort déséquilibre, de la violence et un traumatisme.

 _Je me taillerai en or._

Lentement, lascivement, avec une sensualité poussée à son paroxysme, les doigts effleurèrent la surface réflectrice, aussi froide que l'abysse ambrée des prunelles qu'elle renvoyait. Aimant surpuissant, amant inoubliable, charmant dans une sémantique exacerbée, incarnation trouble de la tentation, cultivateur rieur d'un enchevêtrement de mystères, il soupira silencieusement. Et c'est silencieusement qu'il amorça sa chute vers la fatalité, abordant avec une peur cette fois non dissimulée, sa violente plongée dans le chaos.

Blaise était le diable, audacieux, éloquent et plus déséquilibré que jamais sous l'étendard maudit.

Mais ce soir, la bannière semblait quelque peu détrempée et le prince flanchait, son magnétisme pourtant illimité, repoussé par l'humanité fragile qu'il abritait. Le métis lissa le tissu précieux de sa robe, dont la teinte émeraude miroitait sur la surface du lac et recula d'un pas. Hésitant mais solide, son geste s'ancra dans la terre, dans sa peau, dans son encéphale.

Blaise s'immobilisa, toujours engourdi dans le silence nocturne pesant, tandis qu'ailleurs, non loin mais invisibles, d'autres auras argentées se mettaient, elles, en mouvement.

Il leva les yeux vers le parc obscurci et inspira des senteurs multiples, s'écrasant les unes contre les autres sans harmonie aucune, combattant pour un peu d'espace, se dissipant soudainement loin du lac, sans avoir pu régner à ses sens.

Tout ignorante de cette proximité relative, Pansy Parkinson releva une plume dont l'élégance lui seyait particulièrement d'un parchemin jauni, balayant du regard la pièce commune, étrangement vidée. Sur la table, devant elle, un devoir à peine commencé affichait les lettres, démesurées et arrondies de Blaise, illustration réelle et inéluctable de cet être doté d'un charme et d'un égo aussi surdimensionnés l'un que l'autre.

Il était la fierté à son paroxysme, beau sous le soleil, exalté sous la lune. Il complétait le mystère par cette lueur protectrice et bienveillante, ses yeux à la teinte liquoreuse ne manquant jamais l'action. Pansy sourit et comme le sorcier aimait à le faire, saisit sa baguette pour colorer de vert les flammes dansant dans l'âtre, son affection et sa confiance toutes dédiées.

Une expression cynique posée sur son beau visage, Draco Malfoy poussa la porte du dortoir, antre familière et tapissée tant de souvenirs que d'émotions contradictoires. Il gagna son lit, juxtaposé au couchage de Blaise, riant doucement à la vue des nombreux cadavres de bouteilles et morceaux de parchemins froissés qu'ils avaient dû s'amuser à se lancer. Son esprit plongea quelques secondes vers son meilleur ami, monstre de débauche à l'instinct pourtant vif.

Il était la vie, les flammes émeraudes, il consumait ses unités sans compter. Blaise mordait dans l'existence, la faisant exploser en une multitude d'éclats, refusant les limites qu'une bannière vert et argent semblait pouvoir imposer. Draco repartit dans un rire joyeux, espérant silencieusement que son hilarité reconnaissante et fraternelle irait heurter Blaise comme lui avait heurté son existence trop morose.

Carnassier et délicat, Théodore Nott se coula dans la nuit, fusionnant, quelques secondes durant, avec le reptile qui les représentait tous. Il referma ses bras puissants sur le torse de Blaise, intensifiant leur proximité par la multiplication des centimètre carré de son torse en contact avec le dos du métis. Il déposa son front sur l'épaule tendue de Blaise sans mot dire, son organe vital résonnant dans le silence, battant d'un calme frénétique pour cet être dont il aimait les fêlures encore davantage que la perfection apparente.

Il était la tentation, passionné dans l'imparfait, audacieux charmeur. Blaise représentait une dualité sauvage, tantôt ombre, parfois entièrement lumière, gommant les frontières tranchées, liant amour et haine, désarmant et surtout désarmé. Théodore saisit la robe de Blaise et, lui faisant alors face, déposa des lèvres souriantes sur une bouche tremblante et diablement avide.

Ils étaient les serpentards, charismatiques et souvent malmenés. Ils étaient les serpentards et le diable semblait les côtoyer. Ils étaient les serpentards et l'amour les faisait vivre et mourir.

* * *

 _Les Malfoy seront bientôt à l'honneur..._


End file.
